The other side
by Darksknight
Summary: Inuyasha's other side. Yes the demon side, but more than that. The demon's other side- and it's come out to do something it's been meaning to do for a while now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I just really really really had to write this. The idea has seriously been haunting me for a while now. So, here this is. Sorry that it had to interfere with my progress on Ten Days In Her World, but that's just how life is I guess. So... enjoy! Also, don't know how to spell the sword's name so... it may be a little off. Oh well.

.

"Inuyasha! Watch out! Behind you!"

He turned, too late, and got a face full of claws. "Damn you!"

Once again a monk, a cat demon, a demon slayer, a fox demon, a priestess, and a half-demon where fighting a foe for a fragment of the Shikon jewel. This time it was a giant tiger demon, much like Kirara- only bigger.

The gang was well into the fight, it had been going on for about three minutes now, and they where all honestly just not in. Miroku lay off to the side, his leg bleeding. Sango was limping and sporting a black eye. Shippo was with Kagome, his little head betten up. Kagome herself wasn't in all that bad of shape, just a couple bruises on her legs and a scratch on her arm. That was all thanks to her hanyou companion, who was determined not to let anything happen to her. Inuyasha wasn't in great shape though, he had blood seeping down his arm from a shoulder wound, his right side showing three long claw marks, and he was fairly sure he had broken a rib.

Usually they would have killed a lowly youkai like this one by now. The only problem was that they had just had a fight only a while ago, and all where still recuperating. Not only that, but a full two days of walking and almost no sleep had really taken a toll on the little group.

The tiger youkai raked its claws across Inuyasha's left cheek, with a force that sent him falling back down in to the ground next to Kagome.

Kagome got up and scambled over to him. "Inuyash! Inuyasha, are you alright?"

He stood up with a grunt. "Keh, these are nothin' but scratches."

"Be careful, Inuyasha. I already told you, it's got the jewel shard in it's right shoulder. That arm will be faster."

"Tell me something I don't know." He muttered, then with a shout jumped back up in the air. He held Tetsigia above his head, ready to end the fight now. He was close enough to use the wind scar and not hurt anyone but his target, and then the fight would be over.

The only problem was, he hadn't anticipated the Tiger swinging up it's left paw.

Inuyasha watched his sword fly from his grasp and far out of sight as he fell to the ground. He skidded back a little, then finally stopped at the base of a tree. "Ugh..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got up from where she sat on the side lines, running over to where the half-demon lay in the dirt.

The tiger's head snapped away from Inuyasha's fallen form to Kagome and before anyone could blink he had her. His paw closed harshly around her body and lifted her up in to the air as the youkai snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, struggling in the bruising grip of the beast.

Inuyasha's vision was swimming, he heard everything as if from a great distance. But the second she screamed his name his head snapped up. He saw her struggling in the demon's grasp, tyring to break free. He saw the pain on her face as the youkai held to her a little tighter, and as a long claw nicked her chin.

Blood slowly dripped from the wound, soaking her neck and shirt.

_Mate hurt._ It was a simple thought, one he hadn't planned on having, and one he didn't stop to correct. It just was there; and he responded to it without another thought. Well, less him and more his youkai blood.

He stood, his eyes hidden by a curtain of bangs. Without Tetsigia in his hand, nothing could stop what was coming. His comrades saw what was happening, and though they yelled his name in panic he paid them no heed. No, his Kagome was in pain and danger. He would not have that.

The purple stripes where the first to come, rising up on his cheeks like leaves surfacing on water. Next where his claws, growing longer and sharper until they alone were enough to cleave a forest. After that his hair grew slightly, as did his muscles and the rest of his body. Then the fangs, shooting out past his lips and touching near his chin.

He stood, his hair back, the cloud of dust his impact with the earth had made slowly fading around him. He grinned evilly up at the demon before him, and then his eyes suddenly shot open. "Mine."

Before anyone could fully comprehend what was happening the now full-demon Inuyasha leapt into the air, savagly running his long claws through the beast before him as he came back down to the ground. The demon fell, the earth around them shaking with the impact of the thing's corpse hitting ground. Kagome screamed as the arm that once held her high in the air started rapidly shooting to the ground, her whole body braced for impact.

It never came.

She opened her eyes- which she hadn't realized that she had shut- and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Inu.. Inuyasha?"

He looked down at the frightened miko in his arms through red eyes, and growled out one of the only words he could manage other than his primitive tongue. "Mate. Kagome, mine."

"Wh-what? Inuyasha, put me down!"

He looked down at the girl, at her bloody face, and growled low in his chest. There was no way in hell he was letting her go until they were far away from that place, that place where she had been in pain and danger.

She whimpered, fearful, no doubt wondering what was going on.

"Kagome." He said deeply, hoping she would understand.

After that she didn't say anything, she just waited.

A moment later he stopped in a cave in the side of the mountain. It was rocky, and near a river, but it would do. Kagome like the water anyway, he knew.

He sat down on the cold hard floor of the cave, and looked down at the girl in his arms.

She was trying to look calm, but her rapid heart beat gave her away. "Inu-"

She was abruptly cut off by the hanyou, who leaned down and tenderly licked her chin.

He eyes shot open wide. "Inuyasha!"

He didn't answer her, though he let a low comforting growl that he constantly kept up. He simply continued to lap at her chin with his long dog-like tongue, cleansing it of all the dirt and blood that was there.

She watched him with wide eyes, and gradualy relaxed. She didn't know why the blood-thirsty Inuyasha above her was suddenly being so gentle, but she wasn't about to make him stop. After all, who needed a crazed demon as powerful as him on the loos? No one would be safe... no one would be able to stop him.

Once her chin was clean, he moved down and licked under her chin, making her suck in a deep breath. He ginned, and then continued. He made his way slowly down, cleaning her neck, and then her collar. Her uniform stopped the flow of blood from reaching any lower, but the smell of it was driving him crazy. The smell of her blood made him want to kill someone, more than usual, but he had to tend to her first. Mate first, killing second. So he simply grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over her head, then tossed it from the mouth of the cave.

"Inuyasha!" she squeaked. He wasn't listening.

She was left only in her bra, which was devoid of blood- so it could stay. He looked her over and noticed he had failed to remove the blood from a split in her lip. He dipped his head down, and gently licked it.

She shivered beneath him as his tongue danced on her lips, careful and warm.

He grinned again, and then pressed a warm kiss on her lips.

She gasped, but he was moving on.

"Mate." He whispered, nudging at her cheek. He buried his face in her neck, sniffing at the warm skin there. He licked her again, happily leaving his scent in a spot where it wasn't as thick.

"Inuyasha." She was getting a little worried. What was he doing? What was he _going_ to do?

He brought his head back, and then looked strait into her eyes. "Kagome my mate. Kagome mine."

She wasn't about to make him mad. She nodded. "I'm yours." She wished she could just sit him and run, but he was above her. She would get flattened with him.

He grinned wider, an odd look coming into his eyes.

"Inuyasha?"  
She shrieked as he suddenly dipped down and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, drawing blood. Oddly enough, it didn't hurt as bad as it should have. In fact, the pain was already leaving. He was licking her neck again, lapping up the blood he had drawn.

"Mine. My Kagome. My mate."

He was starting to nuzzle her neck again, and she wasn't sure how this was going to end if the hanyou didn't come back soon. "Inuyasha."

He ignored her.

"Inuyasha!"

"Mate."  
"Inuyasha, stop."

He paused. "Danger?"

"No, pleases, Inuyasha you aren't yourself. You need to stop. Put me down and-"

He suddenly picked her up, switching places with her and placing her on his lap. The he continued licking at the wound he had made.

"Inuyasha, please, you have to stop. We need to go back to the others."

"Mate stay. Kagome stay. Kagome mine."

"Yes, yes I'm yours. But listen, you need to stop. Okay?" he just licked at her jaw. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome mine." He rummbled, tightening his arms around her waist.

Her heartbeat was starting to pick up now, anxiety mixing into her scent. She didn't know what to do and it was Inuyasha... maybe she wasn't so sure she really wanted to do anything.

He smelt the fear coming off of her, the pickup of her heartbeat. He stopped for a moment. "Not hurt mate. Kagome not hurt. Kagome mine. Not hurt mine."

She understood he was telling her he wouldn't hurt her, ans this made her a little less anxious. "Okay, but Inuyasha, I know that. I just... I need you to stop for now. I'm confused, and the others are probably looking for us. Okay? So you need to stop."

He whimpered. "Mine. Kagome."

"Listen to me, Inuyasha." She had to think fast, think of a way to make him stop. "Listen to me."

"Hear Kagome."

"Listen, I need you to do something for me. I need you to-"  
He wasn't listening again, he had gone back to licking her, and it was getting a little lower than she was comfortable with.

"Inuyasha." He didn't listen. "Mate!"

His head shot up to look at her.  
"Mate. I need you to bring back Inuyasha. Understand?"

"Want Kagome. Want mate." He whined.

"Yes, I know." she hesitantly put her hand up and started to stroke his long sliver hair, settling into his chest more. "I'll see you again, you're Inuyasha. Okay? I'll let you do what you must. Just... let Inuyasha come back. The hanyou."

Demon Inuyasha whimpered. "My Kagome. My Mate."

She nodded. "Your mate. Inuyasha's mate."  
He grinned. "Kagome mine."

"Yes, kagome is yours. Now close your eyes, and let him back. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Mate Kagome, see one day."

She smiled, almost sad to see the finially calm demon go. He would have seemed... almost child like, if he wasn't so imposing and well, sexy. Not to mention commanding and strong. "I'll see you another day. Bye mate."

He smirked. "No leave mate. Stay always."

"Huh?"

He pointed to himself, near his heart. "Always here. Inuyasha is Kagome mate. Kagome my mate."  
She smiled sadly again. "Oh. Okay." she leaned up and gently laid a kiss on his lips, a sort of finality.

The full fledged youkai closed his eyes, with a smile against her lips, and then her hanyou was back.

The stripes from his cheeks faded, his fangs became shorter, his hair returned to it's regular length.

Then he opened his eyes again, and now they where the molten gold color he loved so much. He was surprised to see her kissing him, he could smell his full demon scent all over her. Why wasn't she... harmed?

He didn't really wonder for long, because after a moment he drew away from the kiss and looked down at her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Welcome back, Mate."

He looked over at her shoulder, saw the mark that was there, and he knew. He crushed her to his chest, her lips to his. "Kagome." he drew back from her lips, holding her a little closer. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. You were very sweet."

"Stop it, I... did I..."

She held him a little tighter. "Yeah. According to you, I'm yours. I am your mate."

"And you don't mind?"

"I couldn't be happier. Do _you_ mind?"

"Do I _mind_? Hell, Kagome. I really couldn't be much happier."

He kissed her one last time, and then they stood to leave.

_Mate_.

.

Soooooo? How is it? I hope everyone loved it! (This is a one-shot by the way. Though I guess I could do a sequel...) Please leave reviews, I love those things so much! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost three weeks since Kagome last saw Inuyasha's demon, when he first came out and bit her; claiming her as his own.

Coming out of his trance Inuyasha had really panicked. Saying that they should get out of there he stood, but then he had taken a deep breath in. He looked at her oddly, and then cursed. He let her go, stumbling back.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I'm not dreaming." he muttered. "I... I..."

With a curse he had jumped up and ran out of the cave, then he had ran around the era until he had a vague idea as to where we where. This was something she had sort of expected. It was obvious he needed to get away from her for a moment. She really couldn't blame him. He suddenly wakes up with the smell of her blood in the air, the taste of it in his mouth, and found them in a compromising position. On top of that, he had claimed her as his mate. And while she didn't fully understand what that really meant, she had a vague idea.

And she was no Kikyou. She somehow doubted that he wanted anyone other than Kikyou with the bite on their neck.

Kagome heavily sat down in the mouth of the cave, and put her head in her hands. She was only a little surprised to find that the cut on her chin had healed up, along with her lip. She looked down at her arm, exposed by the lack of her shirt, and saw the small scratch from her earlier fight was still there. That meant that it wasn't the mate mark that healed her so swiftly- it was the licking.

She sighed, and looked up just as Inuyasha came back in.

He looked away from her, at the side of the cave, and spoke to her. "We... we should find the others."

She nodded dully. "Yeah. I guess we should. Inuyasha..."

"Don't." He said, holding up a hand to stop her words. "Just... just don't."

She nodded, and then stood. She looked down at the ground of the cave, not really sure what to do. She bit back the tears that were rising to her eyes, and then rubbed her arms. She looked around for her shirt, and saw it lying a few feet away. When the full youkai Inuyasha had removed her shirt she had thought he was simply sliding it up over her head. But no, he had slit through the sides with his claws while in the process. Great- she wasn't wearing _that_ shirt ever again.

She looked up in surprise when a red horri fell over her shoulders, and saw Inuyasha had moved closer to her. He still wasn't looking at her, but there he stood.

"Thank you." she mumbled, pulling it on over herself. It was still warm with his body heat. She hadn't even realized that she was cold until it slipped on and over her skin, warming her up. She gratefully drank in it's warmth.

"Let's go." He said, crouching down and helping her onto his back.

Then all conversation had just stopped, as they ran looking for the rest of their group.

Upon finding them Sango had ran to Kagome and hugged her tight, silently saying she was surprised to see her alive and unharmed and that she was relieved to see her fine. Her tears told that she had assumed the worst.

Inuyasha looked away in guilt and self-loathing.

Kagome turned away from Sango and to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it's-"  
"Don't you dare say 'fine', Kagome." he growled out to low for anyone else to hear. Then he turned away and ran from her.

She sighed.

Shippo hopped over to her shoulder. "Kagome! Are you-" He stopped, and scrunched up his little face. "Hey... you smell funny, Kagome. You smell like... Inuyasha."

"Um..."

Miroku took the little kitsune away from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "Let the ladies talk, Shippo."

Sango turned her around and looked her in the eye. "What... what happened?"

Without saying anything Kagome moved the red fabric away from her shoulder, showing the wound off to her friend's wide eyes.

Sango gasped. She looked back at Miroku, who was trying to see what was going on, and sternly ordered him to make camp. Shippo said he would help. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the woods surrounding them, allowing only Kirara to follow.

Once they were far away from camp they stopped, and Sango sat Kagome down. She looked at her warily, as if waiting for Kagome to say something.

"What?"  
The slayer sighed. "So... did he..." she trailed of suggestivly.

Kagome wasn't dense. "No."  
"No?" Sango said in surprise. "He just bit you? That's... odd."  
Kagome just nodded.

Sango sighed. "I bet you want to know what that mark means?"

"Of course I do." She said quietly.

"Well," Sango began. "It's a little complicated..."

She went on to explain that the bite.. well, it smelled. Any demon that came close to her would be able to smell the mark, as odd as that sounded. Kagome, upon hearing this, tried to discreatly lean over and smell her shoulder. Sango laughed at this, and told her that no human could smell it. To other demons it didn't smell good or bad, it was just a sign telling them that she was mated and very much unavailable. Every youkai that came close would smell Inuyasha laced with the mark, and know it was him she was mated to. Even though she wouldn't yet smell strongly like Inuyasha, because he really hadn't finished the process... She also went on to explain that it couldn't be undone, and that it was almost unbelievable that Inuyasha had marked her in the first place. The mark would only work on his mate, his meant-to-be, it would only work on one person in the whole world. So, if he had tried to bight Sango, for example, it would have hurt like crazy and then nothing would have happened. It would just be a bite.

It was all so complicated, and hard to keep up with, that Kagome was starting to get a headache by that point in the explanation. Still, she let Sango go on.

"That's it though." Sango said. "There's more to it, but I really just don't know it all. I only know the basics; slayers don't really need to know about the whole mating process."

So then she was in the dark again.

Eventually they had come back to camp, and everything had been normal... ish. Inuyasha wouldn't even look at Kagome, and only once spoke to her in a polite tone and asked her to hand him some ramen. That was it.

Sango watched them closely that night, and while Kagome missed a lot, she didn't. The slight satisfaction in the hanyou's eyes when Kagome looked through her back and found she was out of extra clothes and would have to wear his. The way he was never let her out of his sight, though he didn't really look at her. It seemed this was done in... shame. She also noticed how close he stayed to Kagome, always sitting across from her or next to her. Always she was near him. And she also noticed how after everyone had crawled into bed, he hadn't gone up to sleep in a tree. He had sat at the trunk right behind Kagome. Ans in her sleep, he did look at her. In fact, she was the only thing he looked at.

That had been three days ago, and they had behaved the same way, and in the three days Inuyasha said a little less than five sentences to Kagome, and was pretty quiet in general.

But now it seemed that Kagome had enough.

They where sitting around a fire, around noon, and eating. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and then scowled as he hastily looked away from her. Then she exploded. "Look at me already, will you! Look at me! LOOK at ME!"

He looked up at her for a second, startled, before looking away again.

"No! Don't look away from me! Look at me!" she was standing now, yelling at him.

He stood to, though he only looked at her shoes. "What do you want from me, wench?" he asked, but the fire was gone from his voice.

"I want you to cut it out! Stop avoiding me!"  
"I'm not av-"  
"Yes you are!"

The others were all staring at them, Kagome noticed. She marched up to him and grabbed the sleeve of the white covering her wore, as she still had his top layer. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, yanking him to the little clump of trees just a little bit away.

"Uh..." He let her pull them away, just following until she finally stopped by a stream.

She looked up at him. "So?" She asked heatedly.

"So what, Kagome? You brought me out here to talk to me." And he _still _wasn't looking at her!  
She grabbed his chin and yanked his face up to look her in the face. Not entirely sure were her sudden boldness came from, she still took advantage of it while it was there. "Listen to me, Inuyasha. _You_ did this to me. Okay? Not anyone else! I'm _your_ mate! Not another demons, not another human's, not another hanyou's- I'm yours!" she yanked his clothes away from her shoulder and pointed at the mark. "This is your mark!"

He looked at it for a moment and then remorsefully turned his gaze away. "Kagome... I'm sorry..."  
"Why do not look at me! Am I _that _disgusting to you, as your mate, that you can't even look at me?"

"No, that's not it-"  
"Then look at me, goddamn it!" She screamed.

He gasped, unused to hearing her curse. His gaze slowly lifted up her body, up her neck, and then settled on her eyes. She gasped under his intense gaze, but looked right back.

Then they just stood there, looking into each others eyes. There was an unspoken challenge in the stare between them; to look away was to admit defeat, to show weakness. The first to break under the others gaze...

She was once more reminded of how much he sometimes reminded her of a dog. She remembered reading somewhere that looking a dog directly in the eye was to challenge it.

As she was now.

And she was _not_ about to lose.

Still looking into his eyes, as he was to her, she spoke. "Do you regret mating me so badly?"

"Wh-what?" He said, his brow furrowing. "No." He said softly.

"Then why won't you talk to me? Why won't you look at me?"

"I'm looking at you now." He murmured.

He took a step forward and placed gentle hands at her elbows- never breaking eye contact.

"That doesn't mean you don't regret it." She said, her voice dropping as well.

"Well I don't. I don't regret it."  
"Then _why_?"

"Why?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Don't you regret it?"

"What? No!"

"You don't regret it?" He said incredulously. "You don't care that you're bound to me, a half-breed, a lowly hanyou, for the rest of your life? Kagome, I'm a worthless monster." His tone indicated he expected her to hate him for what he had done, but how could she ever hate him?

"Don't talk that way!" She snapped. "You're not worthless, and you're not a monster! And no, I do not regret it!"  
"Why?" He growled out. "Why don't you?"

Her voice was raising along with his, growing into shouts. "Why would I?"  
"Because it's me you're mated to!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She yelled angrily.

"Well nether would I!"

"Good!"  
"You don't make any sense!"  
"I love you!"  
"I love you, too, then!"

"GOOD!"  
"FINE!"  
And then he lunged forward, tackling her to the ground. She squeaked in surprise and closed her eyes as she hit the ground. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to soften the fall, and then he was right over her. And then he kissed her. Hard.

His mouth slammed down over her's, an angry kiss that she responded back to with just as much ferocity. He nipped at her lips with fangs, and she bit his with surprisingly shard human teeth. He licked her lips, suckled them in his mouth, and she did the same to him.

Nether one of them knew how much time had passed with their brutal kissing, but when Inuyasha started kissing a line down her neck Kagome realized just how long they had been gone.

"W-we have to g-get back." She panted.

"What was that, wench?"

"Y-you heard m-me."

He grinned and chuckled darkly."You broke eye contact." He said in triumph.

"You cheated." she breathed out, panting.

"There is no such thing as cheating." he said with a bigger grin. "Everything goes." He returned to liking a trail down her jaw, loving the way her heart accelerated.

"Inu-Inuyasha, we h-have to get b-back." She said again. "I know; y-you won. Y-you're dominant."  
He grinned against the flesh of her jaw. "I know, wench. Keh, I don't need you to tell me."  
But they really did have to be getting back, didn't they?

He sighed, and then pulled away from her. He helped her to her feet, and then looked her sternly in the eye.  
"I won, and I'm gonna take my prize."  
"P-prize?" She stutterer, and then gulped.

He grinned. "We'll finish this tonight."

"We will?"

Then he let concern cover his face. "Well... only if you still want me. I mean, I'm just a-"  
"Inuyasha, stop."

He looked at her, and then braced himself. He got ready for her to say no, just as he knew she would.

"It's a little fast, but because it's you..."  
"Wait, what?"

"I'm telling you yes." She answered, blushing despite herself.

He grinned, and the let out a long laugh. He drew her to him and kissed her one last time before heading back to the others. "Keh. Guess I'm just one hell of a lucky bastard then, aren't I mate?"

She laughed. "And I'm one hell of a lucky girl."

(~The End~)

.

So... the sequel! Ah! Yep, everyone wanted it, and even though it sucks... it works! Sorry that it's so freaking OCC! I tried to make not so out of character, but I sucked epically. Oh well.

If you have any requests, lemme know and I'll see what I can do. Big thank you to everyone who read this, commented, favorited, and subscribed!

Reviews are loved! Thank you!


End file.
